James & Lily's history
by Mary Angels
Summary: Lily esta confundida porque piensa que ya James no quiere nada con ella despues de haberlo rechazado tantas veces... Y para aclarar tanto sus sentimientos como para saber los de él, en el viaje para regresar a su casa en las navidades los besa... y ese be


1- El beso

Dos chicas de 17 años estaban caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Una era pelirroja, de ojos verdes, alta, delgada y de buena figura. La otra era blanca pálida, de ojos grises, estatura media, delgada y también tenia buena figura

-Ay Melissa, no se que hacer… estoy muy confundida –dijo la pelirroja y al ver que su amiga no iba a decir nada siguió hablando- el año pasado James era distinto… era un arrogante, engreído y un prepotente… pero ahora ha cambiado… y lo estoy empezando a querer… tal vez mas de lo que debería…

-Lily, ¿entonces porque no sabes que hacer? ¡Simplemente dile que lo quieres –le dijo Melissa

-¡Es que no entiendes! Yo lo rechace desde primero… y ahorita seguro que ya no quiere saber nada de mí…

-Pero eso no lo vas a saber hasta que hables con el –le respondió Melissa

-¿Pero y si me rechaza, Mel? ¿Y si me dice que ya no esta interesado en mi? –le pregunto lily mientras que se le aguaban los ojos…

-Tendrás que correr el riesgo –le respondió. Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato mientras que lily pensaba en lo que su amiga le acababa de decir…

-No quiero que me rechace… pero si lo hace tiene toda la razón –dijo la pelirroja finalmente

-Vamos lily… Potter esta detrás de ti desde primero… no creo que de un día para otro todo ese amor se le haya acabado…

-A lo mejor no era amor… a lo mejor solo era para el otra de las chicas con las que estaba y al ver que yo lo rechazaba quiso insistir… pero ya no soportó mas…

-Lil no seas pesimista… así solo vas a deprimirte mas… -le dijo Mel…

-¿Mas de lo que estoy? No creo que sea posible –respondió lily. Su amiga suspiro mientras que negaba con la cabeza…

-Lily… creo que ya deberíamos irnos… nos va a dejar el tren… y mira que no quiero quedarme en Hogwarts a pasar las navidades –le dijo Mel …

-Eh… si, si… claro… yo tampoco me quiero quedar aquí –dijo lily siguiendo a su amiga hacia el castillo… cuando llegaron fueron directamente a la sala común a buscar sus baúles… pero cuando iban a subir a los dormitorios 3 chicos se les interpusieron en el camino…

-¿A dónde van preciosas? –pregunto un chico moreno, alto, musculoso, de ojos azules y pelo liso color negro que le caía por la cara haciéndolo ver mas sexy. El nombre de ese chico era Sirius Black

-Quítate, Black –le dijo Melissa con enojo… odiaba a ese chico… era un mujeriego y creía que cualquier chica que el quisiera iba a caer rendida a sus pies…

-¿Por qué la agresión contra mi amigo, Donet? –pregunto el chico que estaba al lado de Sirius. Era mas bajo que Black, también era musculoso, de ojos color avellana, usaba unas gafas redondas y tenia un pelo negro azabache que era imposible peinar… El se llamaba James Potter

-Porque tanto el como ustedes están estorbando… -respondió la chica molesta

-Vamos Mel… nosotros solo queríamos saludarlas –dijo el tercer chico. También era alto, musculoso (aunque no tanto como los otros dos), de ojos color miel y el cabello dorado. Ese muchacho se llama Remus Lupin y ellos tres, con un muchacho pequeño y gordito que se llamaba Peter Pettigrew, formaban el grupo de "Los Merodeadores"

-Remus… ¿podrías por favor decirle a estos idiotas que se quiten del medio? –pidió Mel haciendo pucheros. Con remus era con el único merodeador que la chica se llevaba bien y eso era porque era el mas serio y responsable de todos… ella todavía no podía creer como el se juntaba con ese "grupo de idiotas"… que era como ella les llamaba…

-Pero Donet… Remus no es tu defensor… además, nosotros solo vinimos a saludar… pero si quieres ya nos vamos –dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido

-Perfecto –dijo ella sonriendo causando que james, remus y lily se rieran y que sirius la fulminara con la mirada

-Como quieras –le respondió el y se marcho ofendido

-Ustedes dos siguen estorbando –dijo Mel mirando remus y a james

-Nos vamos cuando respondan a la pregunta que les hicimos –dijo james

-¿Qué pregunta? –pregunto lily

-¿A dónde van? –pregunto el

-Al cuarto a buscar nuestros baúles… nos vamos a ir a pasar navidad en nuestras casas –respondió la pelirroja

-¡Que bien! Nosotros también –respondió james sonriendo y lily sintió un cosquilleo

-Bueno… ya se nos hace tarde… -dijo Melissa mirándolos y ellos entendieron la indirecta así que se quitaron y se fueron con Sirius que ya estaba coqueteando con unas muchachas de sexto curso…

Lily y Melissa subieron al cuarto y terminaron de recoger todas las cosas que se les había olvidado recoger la noche anterior…

-Chicas… ¿ya se van? –pregunto otra de las compañeras de cuarto medio dormida. Gina Bottizzelli… era italiana, tenia ojos azules, el pelo color castaño y le llegaba por la cintura y era de estatura baja (osea… una enanita… xD)…

-Si… pero tu sigue durmiendo no vayas a despertar a Gis…mira que no quiero tratar con una fiera malhumorada –dijo lily refiriéndose a la otra compañera de ellas que era Giselle Green… era una muchacha de piel blanca, con el pelo liso y color castaño y los ojos azules… era de estatura mediana y cuando la despertaban se ponía como una fiera…

-Ok –respondió Gina y se volvió a quedar dormida…

-Mejor salimos antes de q Giselle se despierte… además que quede con Alex –dijo Mel. Alexander Wood (el papa de Oliver Wood) es el novio de Melissa y estudiaba séptimo curso también pero estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw. Lily asintió y las dos salieron llevando sus baúles detrás de ellas (con magia obviamente) y se dieron cuenta de que ya los merodeadores no estaban… supusieron que estaban en el tren ya que dentro de poco iba a arrancar así que decidieron apurarse en llegar…

Cuando lo hicieron (es decir, cuando llegaron) fueron a uno de los compartimientos que estaba vacío y dejaron los baúles. Lily se tuvo que ir ya que tenía que ir con los prefectos porque también tenía que patrullar por los pasillos aunque casi no hubiera gente en el tren… Melissa se quedo aburrida y en eso se abrió la puerta del compartimiento. La chica levanto la vista y se encontró con las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento…

-¡Black! ¡Potter! ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí? –les pregunto visiblemente molesta

-Pues… queríamos venir a hablar contigo… ¿acaso no podemos? –pregunto sirius inocentemente

-Ehhhh… déjame pensarlo… NO –le respondió ella

-Vamos, Melissa… no seas antipática –le reprocho james

-Para ti soy Donet –le dijo ella fríamente.

-Vamos Mel… ¿Por qué no nos tratamos como amigos por esta vez solamente? –pregunto james haciendo pucheros.

-No –respondió ella cortante

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto sirius- solo por esta vez -Ella lo vio durante un momento y después suspiró…

-Esta bien… pueden quedarse… pero solo hasta que lily venga –dijo ella resignada

-¿Y donde esta Evans? –pregunto de inmediato James

-Lily esta con los prefectos, Potter –respondió Melissa

-Pero si vamos a tratarnos como amigos por esta vez nos deberíamos llamar por nuestros nombres ¿no creen? –dijo sirius

-Esta bien –dijo Mel- para ustedes soy Melissa… solo por esta vez

-Y yo soy sirius para ti preciosa –le dijo sirius guiñándole el ojo…

-Puedes llamarme James –dijo el otro merodeador sonriendo. Entonces los tres comenzaron a hablar de lo mas normal y a Melissa le sorprendió ver que ellos dos no eran tan arrogantes como parecían… hasta se podría decir que le habían caído bien… Ellos siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que alguien entro al compartimiento

-Mel… te estaba buscando preciosa –le dijo tiernamente Alexander. Era un chico alto, musculoso, de ojos azules y con el cabello liso de color marrón oscuro…

-Ya me tengo que ir –les dijo Melissa a los dos merodeadores que miraban fijamente a Alex. La chica se paro y al llegar a donde estaba el Ravenclaw le dio un corto beso en los labios- Hola, mi amor

-Ahora nos quedamos solos, Cornamenta –dijo sirius mirando a su amigo…

-Si –respondió james mirando el paisaje…

-Mel… ¿a que no adivinas que…? –lily se paro al ver quienes estaban en el compartimiento- ¿Dónde esta Melissa?

-Se fue con su noviecito –dijo sirius despectivamente

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño

-Pues estuvimos aquí hablando un rato con ella… y se acaba de ir con Alexito –dijo sirius y lily lo fulmino con la mirada- esta bien, esta bien… ya me callo…

Los tres quedaron en silencio. James no le quitaba la mirada de encima a lily que se sentía incomoda. Mientras que el merodeador de ojos azules estaba viendo la pared. Lily decidió sentarse, y lo hizo al lado de james… que se quedo sorprendido por eso…

-¿Y donde van a pasar las navidades? –pregunto lily tratando de romper el silencio… cosa que funciono…

-En mi casa –respondió james

-¿Y tu sirius?

-Pues en la casa de james…

-¿Y eso? –pregunto ella con curiosidad

-Desde el verano pasado que vivo con James… me escape de mi casa –respondió sirius y ella se quedo sorprendida…

-¿Y porque te escapaste? –pregunto ella

-Porque no soportaba mas ese lugar…

-Pero son tu familia… no puedes escaparte de tu casa así nada mas –le dijo ella en tono severo

-Tu no entiendes… allí todos se creían que eran mejores que los demás solo por pertenecer a la familia Black… creían en la pureza de la sangre y en todas esas estupideces… me trataban como si fuera una deshonra por no creer lo mismo que ellos… por no querer eliminar a todos los "sangresucia" –dijo el y por el tono de voz se tonaba el desprecio que sirius le tenia a su familia…

-Vaya… supongo que debió ser duro para ti, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, Evans… yo los odio… para mi ellos no son de mi familia… y eso es lo mismo que ellos deben decir de mi… -dijo sirius…

-Sirius llego a mi casa el verano pasado… ahorita en Julio se compro un apartamento pero mis padres le dijeron que pasara las navidades con nosotros –dijo james integrándose a la conversación

-Tus padres al parecer son personas muy buenas –dijo ella fijando su vista en los ojos de James. El chico la miro y le sonrió…

-Al parecer –dijo y en ese momento volvió a entrar Mel con Alex

-¡Lily!... ¿Cómo estas? –le pregunto Alexander sonriéndole

-Alex… ¡hasta que te veo! –Le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba- ¿Dónde estaban?

-Pues estábamos hablando con unos amigos de Alex –dijo Mel sonriendo

-Pero no se tardaron mucho –dijo james

-Solo los fuimos a saludar –respondió ella y después dijo su vista en su amiga- por cierto lil, tengo que hablar contigo… de la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana…

-Ahhhh… pero… ¿para que? –pregunto ella sonrojándose- ya no tenemos mas nada que hablar del tema

-Claro que si –respondió Melissa sonriendo maliciosamente- tengo un plan…

-Mel… no sonrías así que me das miedo –dijo la pelirroja mientras que se veía siendo "arrastrada" por su amiga a un compartimiento vacío dejando a los tres chicos confundidos…

-Perfecto –dijo Mel cuando cerró la puerta del compartimiento con magia y le hizo el encantamiento de impasibilidad

-Aja… ¿Cuál es tu plan? –pregunto lily…

-Pues… veras… lo que tu tienes que hacer es…

15 minutos después

-Olvídalo –dijo la pelirroja rotundamente

-Vamos lily –le pidió Melissa

-No Mel… ¿estas loca? ¡Yo no voy a hacer eso!

-Lil… por favor… te lo pido

-NO

-Lily… es por tu bien…

-¡No es por mi bien! ¡Es por mi humillación!

-¡Lily!... además… sabes que quieres hacerlo…

-Ese no es el punto Mel… el punto es que no voy… no puedo hacerlo…

-Si puedes… solo vas y…

-NO –la cortó lily

-Vamos lily… solo así vas a aclarar todo de una vez por todas…

-No Melissa… no lo voy a hacer…

-Vamos, lily… no te hagas la difícil!

-No me estoy haciendo la difícil… es NO… no voy a hacer eso…

-Porfa

-No

-Por favor

-No

-¡Lily! ¡Yo no te lo debería estar pidiendo! Mas bien te estoy es ayudando

-Pero no… no me gusta tu idea loca –dijo lily

-Lilyyyyyyyyy…. Mira… haces eso ahorita… y así tienen toda la navidad para pensar… y cuando volvamos a Hogwarts… aclaran las cosas -dijo Melissa tratando de convencerla…

-Melissa no lo seeeee… es que… no lo se –susurro lily y Melissa sonrió al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja se estaba dando por vencida

-Vamos, lil… tu sabes que quieres aceptar –dijo Mel y la pelirroja al final suspiro resignada mientras que la morena la abrazo emocionada…

-¡Lily, perfecto! –dijo

-Aunque todavía no estoy muy convencida –dijo

-Lily mejor nos vamos al compartimiento… los chicos no pueden sospechar –dijo Mel haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la pelirroja

-Si… vamos –dijo lily siguiendo a su amiga. Cuando llegaron al compartimiento vieron que Remus y Peter también estaban allí y todos hablaban animadamente de quidditch (n/a: ¿Qué no tienen otro tema de conversación?)

-Hola… ya volvimos –dijo Mel sentándose en las rodillas de su novio mientras que lily se sentó al lado de Remus…

-Ya nos dimos cuenta –respondió sirius y la chica lo fulmino con la mirada

-Black… cómprate un mar y ahógate ¿quieres? –le dijo la chica haciendo que todos rieran excepto Sirius… y Peter que no había entendido (n/a: ¡mas estúpido no se puede ser!). Durante el resto del viaje todos siguieron hablando de todos los temas y lily se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y Melissa lo notaba por lo que le hacia señas para que se calmara… cosa que la pelirroja no podía hacer…

El tren se detuvo y todos comenzaron a salir del tren… lily estaba muy nerviosa y miraba a cada rato a Melissa como pidiéndole apoyo… la chica al final decidió separarse del grupo con la pelirroja para calmarla un poco…

-Ya lily… tranquila ¿si? –le dijo

-No puedo, Mel –dijo ella retorciéndose las manos

-Ya tranquilízate… además, no vas a hacer nada hasta que no llegue tu papá… -le dijo Mel y lily la miro extrañada

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la pelirroja

-Pues para que le digas que te tienes que ir y sales corriendo y te montas en el carro… de modo que el no va a poder decirte que hablen porque ya te están esperando –dijo Melissa orgullosa de su plan..

-¡Vaya, Mel! ¿estas segura de que esto lo planeaste tu? –pregunto lily burlonamente y melissa la miro con reproche…

-Si lily… estoy segura –dijo Mel con ganas de matar a su amiga pero de repente esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa- lil… ya llego tu papa…

Lily comenzó a temblar y al voltear se dio cuenta que lo que le había dicho su amiga era verdad… su papá le estaba haciendo señas con la mano para que se acercara. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se esperara y suspiro mirando a Melissa que la miraba alzando una ceja…

-Esta bien… esta bien… ya voy –dijo ella suspirando y se dio la vuelta comenzando a buscar a una persona entre el bululú de gente (n/a: entienden lo que significa ¿verdad?). Al final lo vio… allí estaba james con sirius y con un señor que supuso que era el papá de el

-¡Potter! –grito ella y james se volteo sorprendido… y mas se sorprendió cuando vio quien era la persona que lo llamaba… El chico se acerco a ella que cada vez estaba mas nerviosa…

-Evans –le dijo el sorprendido

-Ehhh… si… eeeehmmm… yo quería… eemmmm… -ella no sabia que decirle… estaba muy nerviosa…

-Tranquila… -le dijo el al notar el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Ehhh… si claro… bueno yo… yo quería hablar contigo

-Eso es obvio –le dijo el sonriendo y ella se rió nerviosa…

-Si… pero… ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar? –pregunto ella

-Ehh… claro, claro –dijo el confundido y los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado… el chico la miro como esperando a que dijera algo pero ella tenia la vista fija en el suelo…

-Y… ¿Qué me querías decir? –pregunto el. La chica levanto la mirada y ante la sorpresa del chico se le acerco y lo besó. James al principio no se movió por la sorpresa… pero después no dudo en corresponderle al beso. El chico puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él… El beso era tierna y estaba lleno de sentimientos mezclados que ninguno sabia que existían…

Cuando el aire hizo falta se tuvieron que separar y se quedaron viendo a los ojos. La chica completamente roja bajo la mirada sin poder verlo a los ojos. El chico la agarro por la barbilla y la obligo a verlo. James abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada…

-James yo…. Yo me tengo que ir –dijo ella y se separo de el.

-Lily espera –le dijo el y la agarro por las muñecas pegándola a el por lo que sus caras quedaron a un centímetro de distancia…

No… me tengo que ir… mi papa me esta esperando –dijo ella soltándose sin mirarlo a los ojos- Adiós

La chica salió corriendo a donde estaba su papa mientras que el chico la veía entre sorprendido y feliz. Lily lo miro antes de meterse en el carro. El observo al coche mientras que se iba hasta que doblo en la esquina… entonces james se toco los labios donde la chica lo había besado y no pudo evitar sonreír…


End file.
